Perfectly Imperfect
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Pernah baca novel picisan yang bikin melet-melet jijik selesai membacanya? Mungkin ceritaku ini akan menyerupai salah satunya. Tapi, apakah semua novel picisan itu membosankan? Kurasa tidak juga. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?


Akhirnya oneshot!

Oneshot bulukan yang saia temu di laptop. Saia publish karena nggak segera dapet ide buat nemenin oneshot ini dengan oneshot lain yang sejenis (tadinya mau bikin kumpulan oneshot tentang kencan dengan SuJu). Yasud. Daripada nggak publish.

**WARNING**

Aku adalah reader

Kamu adalah author

(maksudnya di fiction ini reader berperan sebagai tokoh utama yang menceritai author)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Perfectly Imperfect<strong>_

Summary: Pernah baca novel picisan yang bikin melet-melet jijik selesai membacanya? Mungkin ceritaku ini akan menyerupai salah satunya. Tapi, apakah semua novel picisan itu membosankan? Kurasa tidak juga. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

Cho Kyuhyun. Anggota terakhir sekaligus termuda boy band termasyur Super Junior. Pernah ditolak oleh ELF sebelumnya, tapi dengan pesonanya yang tak terelakkan ia segera mengonsentrasikan perhatian mereka, membuat semua ELF berpaling padanya.

Bagaikan pangeran penunggang kuda putih yang ada pedang di pinggang sebelah kirinya, ia mengenakan baju merah terang dan sepatu kulit mahal, dengan sebuah mahkota indah berleha di kepala. Pokoknya, Kyuhyun adalah tipe laki-laki tanpa cela. Perfek. Sempurna mutlak.

"Sabodo amat kata orang. Bagiku itu—"

Salah besar.

Kenyataannya, Cho Kyuhyun, putra seorang pemilik sekolah di Korea Selatan, adik Cho Ara, orang yang lahirnya tanggal 3 Februari, tinggi badan 180 cm, adalah laki-laki paling arogan, gengsi, dan egois yang pernah kukenal.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?" seru sahabatku, Isaak, yang sedang membaca salah satu novel kampungan kesukaan kakaknya.

"Tidak bagaimana maksudmu? Jelas-jelas dia itu magnae kualitas terbaik di seantero jagad raya!" serunya tak terima.

"Nggak usah lebay bisa nggak sih?" tuntutku sebal. Isaak memang nggak pernah nggak lebay. Lihat tuh, sekarang saja dia sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah-olah memohon kekuatan dari Zeus.

"Kau sakit. Nggak mungkin ada gadis waras yang bisa membenci cowok secowok cowok itu. Cowok itu punya sisi kecowokan yang lebih 'cowok' dari cowok-cowok lainnya. Dia itu kan 'cowok'nya cowok."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Nih anak mulai bicara sambil kumur atau gimana sih?

Pokoknya, bagiku Cho Kyuhyun punya 'sisi cacat' lebih banyak dari cowok manapun. Kalau mereka bilang dia tak bercela, mereka hanya belum mengenalnya.

"Baca bibirku: aku benci lelaki itu sama seperti aku membenci novel sampah."

"Waduh, itu berarti kau benci sampe mati ya?"

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

'Cho Kyuhyun si Lucifer' adalah frasa paling tepat yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Tampak begitu sempurna dari luar, tapi terselubunglah di dalamnya keburukan yang sangat mengerikan.

Hm. Mungkin itu memang berlebihan. Tapi suwer, aku nggak bohong. Cho Kyuhyun itu mengerikan.

Aku masih ingat, waktu itu liburan musim panas saat aku kelas dua SMA. Hari itu, sesuai jadwal yang telah disusun pengasuhku, Alfred (keluarga kami cukup sibuk sehingga tiap anggota memiliki pengasuh pribadi untuk menyusun jadwal dan melayani kebutuhan), aku pergi ke panti asuhan. Berbagi sedikit makanan itu rutinitas. Muffin blueberry, kesukaan teman-temanku.

Sesampainya di panti, beberapa anak menyambutku. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya _semua_ keluar.

"Sedang ada acara apa di dalam?" tanyaku pada Isaak. Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah dan dengan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah berkata, "Super Junior sedang ada di sini."

"Super Junior?"

Rupa-rupanya grup itu sedang dalam misi amal; salah satu cara untuk mempromosikan diri mereka sendiri. Trik jitu yang biasa dipakai perusahaan entertainment jaman sekarang.

"Masuk dan lihat sendiri gih."

Alfred membawakan dua dus muffin yang lain sementara aku membawa satu. Saat aku hendak menyusul Isaak yang sudah nyeruntul ke dalam 'rumah', sesosok laki-laki tinggi besar tiba-tiba menghadang di depan pintu. Langkahku yang terburu-buru dipaksa berhenti seketika. Untung muffin-muffinku nggak jatuh.

"Ah! Mian!" katanya spontan. Kutengadahkan wajah untuk memandang wajah laki-laki itu. "Ti-tidak apa-apa," balasku terbata-bata, terpesona. Laki-laki yang nanti kuketahui bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum lega, membuatnya tampak sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaat manis. Waktu serasa berhenti, nafasku serasa berhenti, denyut jantungku serasa berhenti. Aku heran, aku kok nggak mati ya?

'Kakak' itu mengganti senyumnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya ke arah kardus besar yang kubawa. "Besar sekali. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tawarnya. Pemuda itu lalu memberikan senyum yang paling paling paliiiiing termenawan sedunia. Lagi, detik jam berhenti. Momen itu begitu indah sampe aku hampir ngiler. Huwaaa.. semoga aja aku nggak benar-benar ngiler. Malu, tau.

Baru saja aku hendak menjawab, seorang pengacau datang.

"Woi, bisa cepat minggir nggak sih? Gerah banget di dalam!"

Membalikkan sedikit badannya, aku jadi bisa melihat tampilan yang tak kalah menarik dari Choi Siwon. Ya, dialah magnae belagu itu. Si Lucifer.

"Anak-anak itu nggak punya sabun apa gimana sih? Bau mereka bikin mual."

Bak termometer alkohol menyenentuh permukaan air mendidih, darahku langsung naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Berani-beraninya kau bicara begitu!" bentakku lantang. Bodo amat lah ya, mau dia Kyuhyun si Evil Magnae, Tante Lucy si Raja Setan, atau apa terserahlah, aku bener-bener nggak terima sahabat-sahabatku direndahkan semacam ini.

Dia menatapku dengan sorot mata heran nan tidak suka.

"Kau kenal cewek gembel ini, Siwon?"

Cewek gembel dia bilang? Aku memang memakai pakaian paling lusuh yang bisa kutemukan di lemari supaya anak-anak panti tidak menjauhiku hanya karena menganggapku 'si kaya yang sombong', tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menjulukiku seenaknya.

Siwon-ssi menatapku penuh permintaan maaf. Tapi, bahkan dia pun tidak akan bisa membuatku memaafkan laki-laki tak tahu etika di hadapanku itu.

"Sungguh menyedihkan dunia hiburan sekarang dipenuhi orang-orang bermulut sampah seperti**mu**," cemoohku menekankan akhiran –mu. Cowok di belakang Siwon-ssi sepertinya marah. Makan tuh!

"Oh ya?" balasnya, "lalu apa hak rakyat jelata rendahan sepertimu mengata-ngataiku yang seorang bintang dengan julukan murahan seperti itu?"

Selanjutnya, yah, caci maki berlanjut. Suaraku menggelegar, dan suaranya tak kalah berisik dengan klakson bus rongsok. Semua memperhatikan kami. Meski begitu tak ada yang mampu –atau tak ada yang berminat- melerai. Pertengkaran kami terlalu seru untuk diputus.

Akhirnya seseorang menghentikan adu mulut ini : Kyuhyun sendiri. Dia maju, meraup beberapa muffin dalam genggaman tangannya…

dan menempelkan muffin-muffin itu ke wajahku dengan kasarnya.

"Kalau ada yeoja yang bisa membuat seorang namja melepaskan tinju ke wajahnya, dia adalah kau."

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

Sejak saat itu aku benci yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun, magnae kurang ajar yang hanya modal PSP. Nggak manis, arogan, dan bla, bla, bla. Benci.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya baik, lho," gumam Isaak. Dia menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya penuh intensi. Baik? Hah! Baik dari mananya coba? Aku nyaris pergi ke dukun buat nyantet tuh orang, tapi cewek ini masih bisa bilang dia baik?

"Kau pernah ngebayangin rasa benci yang lama-lama berubah jadi cinta?"

"Aku jijik dengan cerita sampah kaya begituan. Itu hal bodoh yang jelas-jelas nggak akan terjadi dalam hidupku," sergahku ngotot. Isaak dengan santainya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, mulai sekarang hati-hati aja. Siapa tahu kisahmu ini bakal nyerempet kisah murahan di novel-novel sampah?"

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

Aku keluar dari panti dengan perasaan sebal bukan main dan langsung naik ke mobil. Isaak bener-bener ngeselin hari ini. Tak dinyana, aku melihat Leeteuk, leader Super Junior, di depan kafe tempat kerja sambilan Isaak. Waktu itu, aku yang kebetulan menoleh ke arahnya menyuruh Alfred berhenti. Padahal hari hujan disertai angin kencang. Tapi ia tidak bawa mobil. Payung pun tidak. Akhirnya, kutawari dia tumpangan.

"Leteuk-ssi, naiklah."

"Eh? Kau… gadis muffin yang dulu kan?"

Aku mendesah sebal mendengar julukan yang melekat padaku setelah insiden itu, tapi tetap memberikan senyuman simpul. Sekali lagi aku mengundangnya naik ke dalam mobil, tapi ternyata dia tidak sendiri. Dari kafe itu, keluarlah laki-laki yang lain.

Gyaaaag! Kenapa harus si begundal Kyuhyun itu lagi sih?

Dengan berat hati, aku mempersilakan pula cowok yang pandangannya nggak pernah nggak sinis itu masuk. Dia hanya diam di sana, duduk di pinggir sambil melihat-lihat curiga ke sana sini, seolah nggak percaya mobil Cadillac ini adalah milikku.

Saat Leeteuk-ssi menanyakan namaku, aku berbalik untuk menjawabnya. Aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun menatapku, kali ini bukan dengan pandangan meremehkan seperti biasanya. Tatapannya menyelidik. Lalu cepat-cepat dia membuang muka. Yah, peduli amat.

Namun, sejak saat itu, aku dan Kyuhyun sering bertemu. Tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak tahu bagaimana bisa. Yang jelas perasaanku mengatakan ada dalang di balik semua ini. Pertemuan-pertemuan kami telah diatur. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, aku tidak pernah bisa menghindarinya. Kami seperti dipaksa untuk terus menerus bertemu pandang, bertatap muka, bahkan bicara. Benar-benar memuakkan.

Hari Sabtu setahun yang lalu (kira-kira aja sih, habisnya udah lama banget), aku pergi ke taman untuk berjogging. Dan pagi itu, aku bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sedang memainkan PSP nyambi mendengarkan musik. Dugaanku benar: dia jenius bodoh. Dia nggak menyamar! Semua orang di sana memperhatikannya, dan beberapa ELF fanatik melempar tatapan bernafsu, tapi dia seolah nggak peduli.

Aku hampir melewati bangku tempat dia duduk, tapi lalu tiba-tiba dia menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang. Aku dijegal. Dan… **KETEPREK**!

Aku jatuh!

Saus mayonnaise busuk!

Cukup. Kayaknya aku mulai ketularan lebay.

"Kutu kampret… **WOOY**!"

Dia sama sekali nggak melirik. Kepalanya masih naik turun mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun dari i-podnya. Aku berdiri dan dengan cepat merebut PSP-nya.

"Kau sadar nggak sih kau baru saja menjegal seorang gadis?" bentakku.

"Lalu? Apa? Kau mau mengadu pada supir bule tua bangka suruhanmu itu?" balasnya tenang sambil menengadahkan tangan. Dia sengaja!

"Kembalikan barang yang kau jambret sebelum aku lapor polisi," lanjutnya seolah dialah yang menjadi korban. Groaaaaaa! Dasar manusia bejaaaaad!

"Keterlaluan! Kau punya hati apa nggak sih? Dasar Lucifer!" sumpahku kesal bukan kepalang. Aku marah. Dia sudah mengata-ngatai anak panti, sekarang Alfred pun dihinanya.

"Hoi, sadar dong. Suaramu itu jelek banget. Nggak enak didengar," ejeknya, masih tetap menengadahkan tangan. "Kem-ba-li-kan ba-rang-ku."

"Kau mau barangmu kembali?" tanyaku. Aku mengangkat barang itu tinggi-tinggi, lalu dengan segenap hati, jiwa, dan raga, kubanting benda terkutuk itu ke tanah sekuat-kuatnya.

**PRAAKKK! **

Langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Yeah! We~ are the champion, my friend~~~

"**YA**!"

"Apa? Kau mau merengek pada managermu?" balasku sambil tersenyum puas. Aku tidak menghiraukan luka di lututku yang terbuka lagi karena dijegal tadi. Dia mendekatiku dan bicara sampai nafasnya yang berbau mint bisa kucium.

"Kalau kau bukan perempuan, sudah hancur wajahmu yang nggak begitu cantik itu."

Tepat sebelum aku membalas ucapan sombongnya, tiba-tiba lengkingan seorang ahjuma terdengar.

"Toloooooong! Pencuri! Jambreet!"

Kami melongok ke sumber suara, dan mendapati ada seorang laki-laki sedang berlari ke arah kami. Laki-yang menenteng tas tangan itu berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah jalan untuk menghadangnya, refleks natural yang ada dalam diri tiap laki-laki, kurasa. Aku tahu si bodoh itu berniat menabrakkan dirinya dengan si pencuri untuk menghentikannya. Tapi, ada hal yang kusadari yang sepertinya sama sekali tak diketahui Kyuhyun.

Tiga detik sebelum tabrakan, aku melihat si pencuri mengeluatkan pisau dari balik jaketnya.

Sedetik kemudian, aku baru sadar

Pisau itu…

Diarahkan ke perut Kyuhyun.

Tepat sebelum tabrakan terjadi,

Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila.

…

Aku menghalangi laki-laki itu, yang berarti mengorbankan tubuhku sendiri untuk melindungi si Lucifer. Ceroboh.

**BRUAKH**!

Tabrakan antara aku dan pencuri itu tak bisa dihindarkan. Berhasil. Dia terjatuh. Tubuh pencuri itu menindihku, dan aku menindih Kyuhyun. Kurasa kami jadi terlihat seperti hamburger yang berlapis-lapis.

Orang-orang di sekitar kami langsung paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan meringkus si kriminal.

Tinggallah Kyuhyun yang sudah mendorong begitu saja tubuhku yang menindihnya. Dan aku. Yang tergolek di tengah jalan, merasa perih luar biasa di bagian pinggang sebelah kanan. Pisau itu menggoresnya cukup dalam.

Setelah itu yang kulakukan hanya menutup mata rapat-rapat, diam seribu bahasa, meski aku menyadari ada orang yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namaku dan menggendong aku dengan kedua tangannya.

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

Aku takut darah. Takut, sangat takut. Aku selalu pingsan kalau lihat darah. Itu sebabnya aku sudah sangat lemas begitu merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir di pinggulku. Sakit sekali, perih. Pasti pisau itu menyayat sangat dalam. Bagaimana kalau ginjalku kena? Bagaimana kalau ususku ikut sobek?

Aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu ada yang menyuntik bagian dekat luka, lalu ada tangan-tangan bekerja menjahit lukanya.

Aku tertidur. Dan saat aku bangun, ada orang di sana, di sampingku, sedang menggenggam tanganku kuat-kuat.

Aku mendengar ibu memanggil-manggil nama kecilku.

"Noon-ah." Noon adalah nama pemberian Alfred. Julukan itu diberikannya karena waktu kecil aku suka berlari ke sana kemari siang-siang sekitar jam 12 –at 'noon'.

"Um…ma."

"Tidak apa-apa, nak. Kau baik-baik saja," bisiknya lembut.

Aku meraba-raba pinggangku. Ada bagian yang timbul di balik baju terusan yang kupakai. Itu pasti bekas jahitannya. Lalu pandanganku teralih pada sosok yang melongok-longok dari kaca pintu.

Kyuhyun.

"Anak muda itu membawamu kemari. Dia menggendongmu sampai rumah sakit. Dia mengelilingi kota hanya untuk mencari nomor telepon umma, dan menungguimu selama umma belum sampai," jelas umma. "Dia temanmu?"

Aku termenung. Dia kan orang yang sama sekali tidak peduli waktu aku jatuh terjerembab gara-gara kaki jeleknya? Dia kan yang menyebutku gembel, yang akan melaporkanku ke polisi cuma gara-gara PSP murahan?

Orang seperti dia…

Apa aku telah salah menilai?

Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya memang adalah…

Orang yang baik.

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

Jadi, ya begitulah, besoknya aku pulang. Dan seminggu setelahnya kami kembali bertemu, di tempat yang sama. Ajaibnya, dia meminta maaf karena sudah melibatkanku dalam 'penangkapan', begitu dia bilang. Aku tertawa. Tentu bukan dia yang melibatkanku. Itu semua kemauanku sendiri. Itu…

Kulakukan begitu saja. Tidak ada apa pun yang kupertimbangkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia terluka.

Itu pasti karena…

Aku suka padanya.

**WUAPHAA?**

Ngomong apaan aku ini?

Tentu saja tidak! Jangan bercanda lah ya. Aku benci laki-laki angkuh sepertinya. Aku benci PSP yang selalu dia bawa-bawa (walaupun aku merusakkan satu, ternyata dia punya banyak yang lain, yang sepetinya jauh lebih canggih dari yang kurusakkan). Aku benci sikapnya yang tak tahu sopan santun dan selalu berlaku seenaknya.

Namun… meski awalnya begitu, lambat laun aku mulai menemukan sisi lain dirinya, yang menghapus semua rasa benciku, dan menjadikan hatiku tertambat pada dirinya.

Cho yang satu ini sikap arogannya selangit. Itu membuatnya tidak sudi kalah dari wanita. Dia tidak suka melihat wanita mengerjakan pekerjaan pria, seperti mengangkat barang-barang berat, menyeberang di sebelah kiri (a/n: transportasi Korea berkebalikan dari transortasi Indo, ngerti yang kumaksud, kan?), dan membuka pintu saat hendak keluar dari mobil. Hal sepele memang, tapi katanya, melihat perempuan mengerjakannya sendiri membuatnya merasa kalah. Itu sebabnya, Kyuhyun menggantikan Alfred menenteng kardus berisi sumbangan untuk temanku di panti, mengambil sisi kiri saat menyeberangi jalan besar bersama-sama, dan membukakan pintuku sebelum aku berhasil menyentuh kenop pintu mobil (percaya atau tidak Kyuhyun mulai sering mengantarku ke mana-mana).

Kurasa itu yang membuat dia… entahlah… _tampak sempurna_?

Aku tidak pernah percaya rasa benci bisa berubah menjadi rasa tergila-gila yang biasa ditampilkan sinetron abal di TV, atau yang paling sering, novel picisan. Oke, oke, harus kuakui. Saat sudah sampai di sini, aku yakin banget aku salah. Kisah cintaku ini berjalan persis seperti itu. Dan aku benci, karena novel-novel laknat itu, kisah yang begitu indah ini jadi tampak tak bermutu juga.

Ya, ya, terserahlah kalau kamu mau menganggapku kalah atau plin plan. Sabodo amat.

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

Musim gugur pun tiba. Saat ini, aku sudah mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Aku sudah tahu tetek bengek tentang dirinya. Dan baru saja dia menelepon. Dia ingin mengajakku bertemu di taman biasa. Kali ini dia memintaku –nyaris memohon sebenarnya- untuk menemuinya di bawah pohon magnolia saat tengah malam.

"Dasar evil magnae. Bikin susah orang aja," gumamku sembari melipat telepon seluler.

~perfecto**imperfecto**~

Malam itu berbeda. Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa malam itu rasanya hatiku senang banget. Aku merasa nyaris terbang ke angkasa saat melihatnya sudah menunggu di bawah pohon magnolia rindang yang di malam hari justru tampak menyeramkan.

"Kau datang terlalu awal," katanya, uap air mengepul dari mulutnya. Kulirik jam tangan. Heh? Jamku mati.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sebelas lebih seperempat."

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau akan menyuruhku pulang lalu balik lagi ke sini nanti?" protesku sebal. Pura-pura saja sih sebenarnya. Aku tahu dia nggak akan tega menyuruhku pulang. Atau tega? Dia Lucifer kan?

"Nggak perlu. Kamu cukup membalikkan badan."

Ha? Mau apa lagi nih cowok?

Kuamat-amati mukanya curiga. Jangan-jangan ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku, yang mengancam keselamatan jiwaku.

Jiah. Ngayal banget.

"Kenapa sih? Cuma berbalik saja apa susahnya?"

Yah, siapa tahu waktu aku berbalik dia lari meninggalkanku sendirian? Sekedar info, selain takut darah, aku juga takut sendirian di malam hari. Terutama kalau sendiriannya di dekat pohon besar. Apa? Aneh, pikirmu? Jangan ngeles karena aku bisa baca pikiranmu.

"Susah setengah mati. Aku takut sendirian. Aku takut tempat gelap. Aku juga tahut pada pohon-pohon besar di sekitar sini," kataku mengakui. Dia tampak tidak percaya. Aku mungkin dalam pikirannya, aku takut hampir pada setiap hal. Kenapa? Bukankah sebagai seorang perempuan hal itu wajar? Oke. Untuk phobia pohon besar sih emang agak nggak wajar.

"Tapi kau nggak sendirian. Ada aku di sini, kan?" katanya sembari… kalau tidak salah melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas (habis gelap sih).

Apa? Dia tersenyum?

"Aku di sini."

Pandangannya hangat, seakan menjiwai kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan.

Ya, dia memang di sana. Dia mengawasiku. Dia menjagaiku. Dari apa aku juga tak tahu. Tapi…

Bodo amat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lari?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku masih nggak yakin omongan Lucifer itu bisa dipercaya. Kata ibuku, semakin tampan seorang pria, semakin gombal mulutnya.

Dia mendesah panjang, berusaha untuk tetap sabar.

"Begini saja. Akan kunyanyikan sebuah lagu, jadi kau tahu aku masih di sini."

Bagus! Dia memang cerdas! Lagi pula, sudah lama aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Aku ingin mendengarnya… live. Tanpa bayar tiket. Huahahaha..

Aku berbalik, menuruti permintaannya juga. Tepat setelah itu, dia bersenandung. Suaranya dalam tapi lembut. Sangat menggugah kalbu.

Lagu yang dinyanyikannya adalah... Ya Tuhan! Apa itu My Everything?

_Lately things have been a little crazy_  
><em>Flippin' out and buggin' on my baby<em>  
><em>God only knows just what I would be<em>  
><em>If I didn't have you here loving me~<em>

Aku mulai merasa bahagia. Terlepas dari kepada siapa dia mempersembahkan lagu yang begitu manis, aku senang. Belum pernah selama hidupku aku merasa dicintai oleh laki-laki. Selain ayahku tentu saja.

Tapi aku sudah sangat hafal. Bahwa semakin tinggi aku melayang, semakin sakit bila jatuh. Jadi aku tidak mengharap sesuatu yang fantastis akan terjadi malam ini.

_I wake up all hours of the night when you are away_  
><em>Crack a smile every time that you're on my brain<em>  
><em>Me without you, baby, just ain't right<em>  
><em>So if I lose you, how will I survive~<em>

Kuhirup udara dingin dan kurapatkan syal saat angin menyibak pepohonan.

_You're the only thing that makes sense in my life_  
><em>If we fight I'm gonna make it all right<em>  
><em>You should know that I'm in love with you, ain't ever gonna leave<em>  
><em>Don't want no one else but you 'cause you're my everything~<em>

Nafasku tertahan ketika kulihat kunang-kunang beterbangan di sekelilingku. Mataku bergerak mengikuti mereka yang terbang bebas.

Seketika, Kyuhyun sudah berada di depanku. Dia menatap lurus-lurus, terang-terangan ke mataku. Tatapannya teduh, menenangkan, dan mantap. Di depannya, dia mengacungkan sebuah kotak.

Aku tak tahu apa isinya. Tapi setelah diperhatikan, kotak bening itu berisi muffin biru yang kelihatan enak.

"Aku minta maaf karena sering berlaku kasar selama ini."

Ia menyodorkan kotak itu dan aku menerimanya.

"Kalau jawabanmu 'iya', makanlah kue itu. Tapi kalau tidak… yah, kau boleh melemparkannya ke wajahku sebagai pembalasan."

Iya atau tidak. Pertanyaannya saja belum diajukan, tapi ia sudah menuntutku menjawab?

Tapi dia tahu aku tak butuh pertanyaan lisan. Mimik si laki-laki bermata tajam itu telah menjelaskan semuanya. Semua yang ingin dipastikannya. Semua yang membuatnya gelisah selama ini. Segalanya yang telah mengubah arogansinya menjadi kepedulian, gengsi menjadi proteksi, dan egoisme menjadi sikap cemburu yang menggemaskan.

Matanya sudah berkilat-kilat tak sabar.

"Kalau ini adalah lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

Yang kulakukan setelahnya pasti tidak pernah dia bayangkan.

Aku membuang_nya _dengan melempar kue muffin itu jauh-jauh. Aku membuang _Cho Kyuhyun_.

Pemuda itu begitu kaget. Ia tidak percaya. Ia terpukul.

Ia terluka.

Dapat kubaca dengan jelas rasa sakit itu. Dari matanya. Dari bibirnya yang bergetar. Semuanya jelas. Dia berusaha menutupinya. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup.

Dia membisu. Tak lagi memandangiku.

"Kalau kau pikir kau bisa membeliku dengan kue muffin, kau salah besar."

Maknae Super Junior yang masih shock itu dengan alis bertaut memandangi kue muffin pemberiannya di jalan.

"Kau nggak pernah sadar ya? Aku tak lagi membutuhkan apa pun."

Ya. Aku memang tak butuh apa pun.

"Sebab aku telah memiliki segalanya yang bisa aku impikan. Aku bisa memiliki seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan kalau ada lagi hal yang aku inginkan selain itu, aku pasti adalah gadis gembel paling rakus di dunia."

Dia bisa menduga aku bukan seorang pemaaf. Tapi aku juga penuh kejutan.

Kyuhyun, yang jadi lebih shock lagi, menahan nafas. Belum paham kata-kataku. Dasar jenius otak lemot.

"Mana mungkin aku masih ingin memakan muffin itu sementara aku sudah memiliki seorang laki-laki paling _sempurna _untuk_ku_?" kataku datar sambil memutar bola mata.

Oke. Itu gombal. Mungkin memang kedengaran kayak gombal paling gembel dan bau, tapi aku mengatakannya dengan jujur, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

Aku penggombal sejati dan aku bangga. Yeah. Oh yeah.

Magnae yang telah menjadi oppa(_**ku**_, jangan mimpi kau bisa memanggilnya oppa, author!) itu bereuforia karena lega luar biasa. Ia membuang semua nafas yang bisa dibuang dan tersenyum penuh sukacita. Dia menyentuh kedua pipiku dan mencium bibirku bersemangat.

Ini dia Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Agresif. Spontan. Bertenaga.

Badanku bergetar. Bukan karena kedinginan, bukan karena ketakutan. Tapi karena tertawa.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya setelah menyelesaikan 'tanggung jawab'nya. Yah, kalau di novel-novel picisan, mencium seorang kekasih adalah sebuah kewajiban, benar kan? Waduh. Ketahuan deh kalau aku seneng juga baca novel picisan.

"Hahahaa… tidak papa. Aku hanya teringat kata Isaak beberapa bulan lalu. Dia bilang kisah cintaku tak akan jauh berbeda dari novel-novel murahan yang bercerita tentang gadis buruk rupa yang semula membenci seorang laki-laki sempurna, tapi berakhir dalam pelukan laki-laki itu."

Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya.

"Isaak benar."

"Tapi kau bukan gadis buruk rupa, kok."

Aku tersenyum.

"Iya. Itu sebabnya aku tertawa. Karena dalam ceritaku, yang sempurna adalah sang perempuan."

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku adalah laki-laki buruk rupa?" sentaknya. Sadar juga dia. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia kan jenius. Jenius bolot.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tawaku. Dan kami pun tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama-sama.

Akhirnya perut kami sakit dan kami tak mampu lagi barang hanya tersenyum. Cho Kyuhyun-ku yang 'dengan sempurna tidak sempurna –perfectly imperfect' membisikkan kata-kata paling egois, tapi juga sangat manis :

"Kau adalah milikku."

Sesudahnya, dia memelukku dalam, menghangatkan tubuhku, melindungi kulitku yang tipis dari tiupan kecemburuan sang angin.

Inilah akhir kisahku yang memang berjalan sesuai nubuat Isaak, nyerempet kisah novel picisan. Sekarang, kalau kamu masih menganggap novel macam itu murahan, tunggu sampai kisah yang sama terjadi dalam hidupmu.

Kamu akan bahagia memliki kisah hidup picisan, sama seperti aku bahagia akan kisah cintaku yang ini.

~The end~

**OMAKE…**

Di balik sesemakan, **Isaak**, **Leeteuk**, dan **Siwon** terkikik-kikik geli.

"Usaha mencomblangkan kali ini : berhasil."


End file.
